Sombrals
by Under This Rain
Summary: La jeune femme s'avança vers les sombrals. Elle les contempla un peu avant de commencer a caressé une femelle. Elle se sentait proche de ces magnifiques animaux depuis qu'Hagrid les leurs avait présenté en cours de soin au créatures magique. Ils étaient un peu comme elle, rejetés car différents et invisible aux yeux de tous...Tous? Peut etre pas...


_ La jeune femme s'avança vers les sombrals. Elle les contempla un peu avant de commencer a caressé une femelle. Elle se sentait proche de ces magnifiques animaux depuis qu'Hagrid les leurs avait présenté en cours de soin au créatures magique. Ils étaient un peu comme elle, rejetés car différents et invisible aux yeux de tous. Ils lui rappelaient aussi un peu sa mère, car c'est grâce a elle qu'elle les voyait. Cela la rendit nostalgique. Pas triste. elle préférait se souvenir des bons moments que de s'apitoyer et se dire que la ou sa mère était, elle était heureuse. ce n'est pas bien de penser a la Mort, d'être triste du départ de quelqu'un. Apres tout c'est la naissance d'une nouvelle étoile dans le ciel. Il faut le célébrer. perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas que quelqu'un l'avais rejoint près des sombrals.

" tu va attraper froid si tu met pas de chaussures.

- On m'a volé mes affaires, e n'en ai plus, j'ai pas le choix.

- Tiens, prend les miennes.

- Tu va attrapé froid toi aussi. Moi ca va aller.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait?

- Tu ne vois pas les sombrais? je viens les nourrisr

- Euh…non. Pourquoi tu peux les voir et pas moi?

- J'ai vu quelqu'un mourir. - c'était qui?

- Ma maman "

_ Un blanc suivit cette révélation mais fut rompu après quelque minutes.

" Je t'aime bien. Tu t'appel comment?

- Luna. et toi?

- Gabrielle.

- Tu a l'air d'être un peu jeune pour être a Poudlard. Tu as quel âge?

- 10 ans! Je suis la pour soutenir ma soeur au tournois des trois sorciers. je suis sure que c'est elle qui va gagner! Elle s'appel Fleur.

- Tu veux leurs donner a manger?"

_Luna tendit un bout de viande a la fillette, qui s'en saisit et qui le tendit a l'aveuglette devant elle pour le donner aux créatures. Elle sourit a Luna, puis, ayant froid, elle rentra au château.

_ Le lendemain, Luna retourna voir les sombrals, comme tous les jours. Elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver la petite Gabrielle. Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent un moment, de tout et de rien. Luna aimait l'innocence de la fillette, son jeune âge lui permettait encore de revué, et elle avait qui malgré tout une grande maturité. Gabrielle, elle, aimait le monde de Luna, fait de fantaisie, et de métaphore, même si elle était une 'grande personne', elle savait encore être comme elle. D'un regard silencieux, elle se donnèrent rendez vous au lendemain. Chaque jour, cette promesse se répétait, et plus elles parlaient, plus elle apprenaient a s'apprécier.

_A la fin du tournois, Gabrielle dut partir, et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle s'avança vers Luna.

"On se reverra, j'en suis sure, Gabrielle.

-J'espère", repondit la blonde, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.

_Elle se jeta dans les bras de la serdaigle et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui, pour elle, était presque le cas. Luna repondit a son étreinte.

" je t'aime. et je sais qu'on se reverra. Il faut juste attendre.

- Je veux pas attendre. Si c'est dans longtemps?

- Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais ca n'en sera que mieux. Il ne faut pas, on ne peux pas pour le moment. Il faut juste qu'on ne s'oublie pas.

- je ne t'oublierai pas! Jamais!"

_ les années passèrent, et malgré la guerre, les deux jeunes fille ne s'oublièrent effectivement pas. Chaque jour, elles avaient une pensé pour l'autre. Elles se retrouvèrent sucement lors de la bataile finale. gabrielle avait insisté auprès de sa soeur pour aller se battre avec elle, a Hogwarts. une fois arrivé, elle se jeta directement dans les bras de Luna.

" Et maintenant, on a assez attendue?

- Non, Gabrielle, ce n'est pas encore notre heure. la, c'est l'heure de se battre."

_les deux jeunes se séparèrent, bataillant chacune de leur coté contre l'ennemi. Soudain, la cadette sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle comprit et l'analysa directement. Elle quitta son poste, et couru le plus vite qu'elle pu, son coeur la guidant sans même qu'elle nesahce comment. Quand elle arriva, son coeur se brisa, des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. elle se jeta sur le corps fébrile et presque sans vie devant elle.

" Luna, ma Luna. reste, je t'en prie, reste. j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas. Sil te plait. je t'aime.

- Tu es magnifique, Gabrielle. je t'aime."

_ Gabrielle posa doucement doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la serdaigle,. Quand elle les retira, elle put voir la vie la quitter. la douleur l'envahie, la consuma, déferlant dans son coeur, son corps et son âme, ravageant tout en elle.

_ La guerre était finie, Voldemort détruit; gabrielle sentait la terre froide sous ses pieds. Elle tendis la main vers la sombre créature devant elle et la caressa. elle pouvait les voir maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue pour aller choir sur le sol. Elle la regarda tomber. Un objet attira son attention. une pierre. Noire. Avec un symbole gravé dessus: une triangle, un rond et une barre.


End file.
